


Falling in love with a ghost

by sabie_the_artist



Series: Little Supercorp AUs [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Halloween, Kara is a ghost, Lena moves into a haunted house at Halloween, falling in love with a ghost, having a ghost eating her out, kara has a backstory about why she became a ghost, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Lena moves into a house a day before Halloween; and she finds out that it has been haunted by a ghost. First she thinks that it's a joke, a Halloween trick, but then when at the very night of Halloween, the ghost appears in her room and eats her out with her extremly skilled mouth, she realizes that it's not just a Halloween trick, the ghost is real and it has a name, Kara...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Little Supercorp AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741189
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. moving into the spooky house

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I wanted to write a story that includes Halloween and supercorp, because i love both things. Halloween is my favorite holiday because I was born on October 31st. Hehe I know it's spooky. So yeah, I hope y'all will enjoy the story :')

This is the first time in Lena's life when she finally decided to move out from her parents' house, and buy a very own one. She choosed a nice little neighbourhood, and bought the largest house of it. She doesn't really remember what captured her when she choosed this residency. It might have been the warmth that the house radiates. It might have been the creamy joists, the enormous oak immanse, the 90s type of houses, it also might have been just the pleasant feeling spreading throught inside her that reminded her of her childhood. For the first time she stepped on the wooden parquetry with her Converse shoes, she heard craunches as her weight oppressed on the thin floor. A pleasant smell flew along the rooms. The structure of this house somehow made Lena feel protected, like this was house was built for her exactly. As she reached the kitchen, she let her hand gently stroke the marble kitchen island, she smiled as she looked out of the glass door and saw how the wind slowly picked up the terra cotta leaves from the ground and let them float with it. Maybe that was Lena's wish, to live in that house.

She moved in a day before Halloween night and she was already thinking about how she'll except her new neighbours. She's already went to shopping, so she can quickly bake something for the guests. As she was in the kitchen, trying to bake a cheap-recipe-cake when a strange feeling hit her. She couldn't explain it. 

Sweet cinnamon smell flew around the kitchen. Lena straightened up. She had a strange feeling again. Like... she was being watched. But she didn't really pay that much attention to it, so as she turned around and pressed her back to the kitchen island, she enjoyed the warmth radiating out of the oven and she just let her mind fly miles as she wondered out of the glass door again. She thought she'll go and visit the shop nearby, buy some goodies for Halloween. So when the cake was ready to be taken out of the oven, she put the pot near to the window, so it can be cooled by the time she arrives back. She grabbed her knitted sweater, her purse and the keys, she got to her car and she didn't stop the car until she reached the little shop. 

As she was walking in the line, looking for some sweets, a thought run through her mind. What if in this very little town the people doesn't celebrate Halloween? But she has already put so many candies, chocolates, sweets and others in her trolly, so she would buy them anyways, even if just she'll be the only one who'll eat those sweets. 

When she arrived home, she had just put down the paperbags from her arms, when she stared at the pot of cake on the kitchen island. She would've bet that she put that near to the window so it'd be far cooled when she'd arrive back. 

"Hm.. strange."-she murmured it to herself, then she put the pot back to the window. The cake was still steaming like it was freshy baked. Awhile Lena just started to unpack the paperbag's contents. She bought many variouses of filled biscuits, jaw-breakers, ghost shaped marshmallows, pumpkin cupcakes, pumpkin-cinnamon oreos, Scary Mix of Swizzels, many kinds of M&M's, pumpkin pie Kit Kats, and many other things that she would actually never eat, but it's halloween so she was overcome by temptation. She also bought divers of gourds and other Halloween decorations that she can make her new house a little more spooky with. 

"Those are yummy sweets." -a whisper suddenly beamed in the kitchen and Lena almost got a heart attack. She quickly looked around. Nobody was there, was she just hallucinating that gentle feminine voice? 

"What the fuck.. " -Lena whispered to herself and started to put the candies into towls.

Nothing else strange happened that day. Lena was watching a funny horror movie on her laptop, cozily laying on the couch while eating caramel popcorn when she heard a yelp from upstairs. The thing is, no one else besides Lena was in her house... at least that's what she thought.

Lena paused the film and got up from the couch. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen island and noiselessly headed upstairs. She looked around the house but she found no one. Not even a single soul. She sighed deeply as she put down the knife. 

"What the fuck is happening in that house?" -she whispered and headed back downstairs. She'll surely find it out somehow.


	2. Halloween night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally realizes that there's a ghost in her house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie doopsie i forgot to post at the weekend hehe apologies💕
> 
> I'm staying up at 10pm so i can finish the draft i started already hehe
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter please, and thank you for the kudos and comments!💓

Today it's Halloween. And the fact that she feels like someone is watching her just makes it even spookier. 

It's been quite an eventful day since she invited in a few neighbours. The people around here are friendly. One of them, Miss Peterson, told her about the history of this huge house. The old lady talked about a murder that happened here decades ago. That's caught Lena's interest and she excitedly listened to the old woman.

"When I was in my late 30s, a sweet young girl moved here with her husband. The man threated her like she was a piece of garbage. One night before the Halloween ceremony started, the street was shaken by a scream. That sweet young girl was murdered but the police never found the killer. We all knew that the murderer was her husband though." -Miss Peterson chittered and Lena thought that how can someone be so cruel to a young girl? 

"And she was killed here?" -Lena asked on a shaky voice. The old lady nodded and took a sip of her tea. Lena hummed and thanked the lady for the gossip. 

After that talk Lena expected some kids, she smiled at their excitement as they said "trick or treat" and gave them some sweets. 

When the moon touched the horizon and the Sun finally went to sleep, Lena decided to retire to her bedroom. What's better than having a sweet orgasm at Halloween night?

Well.. having more than one sweet orgasm! Haha

Lena settled everything for a comfortable night. She got into her bed and moved under the sheet. She liked being hidden away from the world when she was making love to herself. Being under the warm sheets has always made her feel protected somehow. 

Her hand moved to her breasts, she started to slowly pleasure herself. Gently. She moved her warm hands under her shirt, slightly touched her sensitive nipples. She whined as she felt a throb between her legs. 

"Can I help you?" -a soft feminine voice broke the silence in the room and Lena nearly jumped out of the bed as she looked into a pair of crystal clear blue eyes. Lena was speechless for a few moments. She didn't know who was this woman or what she was doing in her house at this time of the day. 

"Wha.." -Lena whispered as the blonde beautiful woman moved closer to the bed, closer to Lena, close enough for Lena to feel her peircing gaze on Lena's body, wandering under the sheets. "Who are you? And what the heck are you doing in my house?" -she raised her voice at the blonde woman who seemed to get scared of her immediately. The blonde stepped back a few steps, far enough to touch the door frame. The blonde gulped like her throut suddenly got so dry. "Are you okay?" -Lena asked carefully. She didn't know this woman, but she wanted to know why she was here and who she was.

"I'm.. I..." -the blonde stuttered like a kid. Her hands were shaking badly like she was having a panic-attack. Lena quickly got out of bed and stepped towards her.

"Hey. Calm down please." -Lena said softly, looking into her eyes and smiling at her friendly. "I'm Lena." -she said. The blonde nodded.

"I know." -she murmured. Lena's eyesbrows knit together. "I'm Kara." -she whispered. She was surely American unlike Lena. Kara noticed that Lena has an Irish-like accent and very beautiful teeth when she speaks.

"Nice to meet you Kara." -Lena smiled at the blonde. "How did you get into my house?" -she asked calmly, but Kara wasn't some insane person like Lena thinks. Because Lena's first inpression of Kara was that she is a some kind of mental ill person who just broke into her house. That's why Kara bursted into a pure laugh.

"You think that i'm a weirdo?" -Kara raised her prefectly natural eyebrows at the brunette and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Lena now knew that her firdt impression of the blonde young lady was wrong.

"Well.. are you?" -Lena teased her and Kara smirked at her. It's like... they've always known each other. "So? How did you get in here? Especially into my room?" -Lena asked again but she refused to answer the question again.

"Would you believe me if I tell you that i'm a ghost?" -the blonde asked. It was now Lena who started laughing really hard. But she stopped right away when she noticed the tiny pintch of pain on Kara's face. 

"Are you serious? Is that some kind of halloween joke?" -Lena grimaced in disbelief at her when Kara stepped out of the room and without answering Lena, she walked downstairs, right into the kitchen where Lena followed her like a loyal puppy. 

Kara grabbed a knife and Lena yelped.

"WhAt the hell are you going to do with that?" -her voice pitched high and backed away a little from Kara. The blonde didn't bother tk answer her, she just stabbed herself with the knife. Nothing happened. 

"See? I'm a ghost." -she whispered. Kara put the knife down and sat on a chair at the kitchen island. Lena moved closer to her and sighed deeply. 

"So... do ghosts drink tea or should we just sit here in silence?" -the brunette asked her and Kara finally laughed with joy in her voice...


	3. talking is nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talks about Kara's life??? pretty much yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soooooo sorry for not updating!!! I was soo busy.   
> I hope everyon's doing fine!! Have a nice day please <33
> 
> btw i recommand a hella creepy song for the part where Kara's ex husband comes into the story  
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBY5bVTxOAw

_"See? I'm a ghost." -she whispered. Kara put the knife down and sat on a chair at the kitchen island. Lena moved closer to her and sighed deeply._

_"So... do ghosts drink tea or should we just sit here in silence?" -the brunette asked her and Kara finally laughed with joy in her voice..._

Lena made tea. Kara sat in silence and waited. She knew that this woman, this gorgeous, beautiful woman can listen to her. Kara believed that Lena will listen to her story. It's been so long since Kara ever saw such a stunning woman like Lena. 

She knew someone. She looked alike Lena if we are very honest. She looked pretty familiar to her. She had dimples at the corner of her mouth when she laughed at Kara's funny jokes. She could look at her with such love. They used to be more than acquaintances.. which meant that Kara cheated on her husband. Nobody knew their secrets. They always sneak out to the park near this huge house Kra was living in, and they leaned against enormous oaks just for a kiss. Just for a kiss that one night Kara's husband saw. Kara didn't knew that her husband finally understood why she was so cold to him in bed. She started to notice small things, like her husband was being too nice to her. And then one day, just before Kara could sneak out to her lover who was already waiting for her in the park, Kara's husband caught her. 

_"Where are you going?"-she suddenly heard a monoton voice from behind, as she wanted to open the door. Kara knew. She knew already that the storm has begun. The door was slightly open, she could hear the rain outside. She thought about that her lover might be cold already. So she turned around to face her husband when she felt his cold smelly breath on her neck. "I asked you a question."-his voice was calm. Kara knew that's the silence before he explodes. Kara knew has to tell him the truth.._

_"Outside. For a walk."-she said. She turned her head to the left, closed her eyes and let her senses take the lead. She captured the rain's sound. How fell down, how it reached the ground. That's exactly how Kara was falling. She fell so so hard for that woman, that she never realized where she was falling. She fall straight into her cruel husband's arms._

_"You think that I can't see how much you love her?"-he whispered. He might seem hurt, but he wasn't. He was soulless. Kara's eyebrows knit together as she heard a knife's metallic sound. As the realization reached her mind of herself bleeding to excess, she was already fallen to the ground, snatching to her belly. Her mouth was left open, her eyes looking outside, capturing the rain as it fell down. The last breath left her lips when her secret lover reached the front door and found Kara's still warm, dead body. The whole street was shaken by her scream._

_Kara's husband was already gone. Nobody ever saw him again. He killed her out of jealousy. And noone knew that. And Kara... well her spirit was still there, shockingly looking down at her lover crying over her dead body. A wave of crying reached Kara, she just died. She was killed by her own husband. And that beautiful, mesmerizing woman broke. Her heart broke as Kara died in her arms. She gently grabbed Kara's face and put it in her lap. She whispered "I'm sorry love. It's my fault." But Kara knew that she couldn't blame her for that. Kara wished she could talk to her. But her mouth even though was open, but nothing came out of it. Not even a little whisper._

_She stayed there until her body was removed from the ground. After that she never saw her lover again._

Even though her murder happened decades ago, Kara was still waiting for her lover to come back. That day when Lena moved in, she thought it can't be true that finally her old old love came back. And she was right, it wasn't true. Because Lena isn't her. 

"So? Do you like tea? I can make coffee as well."-Lena smirked at her and Kara jus sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about her old love. Lena just reminded her perfectly. 

"Tea would be perfectly splendid. Thank you."-the blonde smiled sweetly at her. Lena turned around and started to boil some water. Kara got lost on her thoughts. She was the only ghost here and it's been so long since she talked to anyone. She didn't realize that she started crying. Those tears left her eyes silently. Only when Lena turned around, she gently touched Kara's shoulder. 

"Is everything fine?"-she asked worriedly and Kara just took a big breath and then smiled. 

"Of course. You just remind me of someone. And it's been so long since I talked to anyone you know. "-she whispered and sniffed. Lena didn't know what to say, so she just moved closer to her and hugged her. Kara straighten up and sniffed again. Her lips were shaking. Lena smelled different. She could still recall her _ex_ -lover's cinammon scent. Lena just smelled different. Her skin was softer. Or Kara just forget how the other's skin felt like. 

All Kara knew was that she always wanted to feel Lena. And never let her go. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments!  
> if you want to support me more, i'd appreciate it if you follow me on my instagram where you can see my artworks mostly of Katie and Melissa but i've drawn many other people as well.  
> My instagram: @sabie_thee_artist
> 
> Thank you again, have a nice day/night ;)


End file.
